


Part 3: Conflicts of Interest...

by orphan_account



Series: Love, Blood, and Darkness... [3]
Category: Devil May Cry, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fan Fiction/ Non-Cannon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Month after the ending of Part 2: New beginnings, Leo has been taking mission after mission. Currently, he's been feeling strangely lately. Or at least, stranger than the last Month and a half have been. But now isn't the time to focus on that. Right now, his nephew's wife was visiting, and if she was anything like Nero, things were can be awkward. Well, more awkward than your nephew somehow being older than you. But right now, things have been looking good for Leo. Beautiful girlfriend, finally able to help his friends on missions and contribute. Things are looking up for Leo. Yeah, somethings about to go wrong, isn't it...





	1. The First Encounter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo is currently finishing a mission of interrupting a weapons cache transport, when he gets a phone call from Nero at the worst time. While being shot at by a Beyondian Mafia, Nero tells Leo that his wife would be coming over to visit, and asks if it's alright with Leo if they stayed at the apartment and if he could pick her up from the airport with Nero. Leo said yes, while trying to avoid being littered with bullets. Only to realize later on what he just agreed to, and was filled with fear later on. So he asked Chain if she could stay with him for the duration of the visit considering he's going to be nervous around them. Chain politely agrees with certain motives to mind...

(Not) Abandoned Warehouse, June 19, 10:30 AM:  
________________________________________________  
Zapp: Alright Pubehead, what's going on now?

Leo was getting annoyed at Zapp continuing with that nickname.

Leo: All three of the gangs are in the warehouse. And stop with the nickname Zapp.

Zapp: Look, you may be able to go on missions now, but Im still a senior Libra member. So I address you how I like, so get used to it. Now let's move in.

Leo was annoyed with Zapp, but he was right. He was still only starting out on missions. He'd only been on around 5 assignments, counting the "Walhalla Corps Bodyguard" mission, in the past month. Right now, Leo and Zapp's current assignment was to break up a weapon's deal between 3 Beyondian gangs. This was the first field assignment Leo had gotten in awhile, other than the bodyguard one. He'd infiltrated cover corporations with Chain by making the camera's unable to view them with his All-Seeing-Eyes, found an ambassador's daughter, and guarded a transport heading to the local bank. All those missions went without trouble, but Leo was getting nervous with this one. The mission was to interrupt the weapon's deal, corner the individual gangs, capture the leaders, and call the police in. Simple, or so he hoped. Currently, their best chance to all this was the roof of the building with the sky light. The sky light's windows could open and allow them to climb into the upper part of the warehouse. After that, Leo was supposed to use the new modification to MDA(Multi-Devil Arm) weapon. The name was definitely better than SLT(Go to Part 2: "New beginnings", Chapters 1-2 for better details). The modification added a new weapon type to the silver-transformable baton-like object that he carried on his hip. A sniper, to be more precise. He had gotten training with KK earlier, and apparently, his all seeing eyes give him hellish accuracy. He had to first shoot the fuse box to create a black out in the warehouse, use his eyes to see in the dark and destroy the weapon caches, then cover Zapp as he used his Big Dipper Blood Style Technique to, and in the words of Zapp, "hog tie the bastards". 

Leo was already in position. He had climbed down and slowly crawled to a corner inside the warehouse. Luckily, when his weapon transforms, it's silent without much sound. Best part about Gilgamesh metal. Leo was ready to take aim, when a sound pierced the air in the warehouse. All the gangs went silent for a second as Leo just did the most rookie thing in any mission. He left his phone on fucking sound. Leo had to take the shot quick. As soon as he blacked out the lights, bullets went flying, the phone was still ringing. Leo quickly grabbed and answered.

Leo: Hello?!

Nero: Hey Leo, got a second?

Leo did not expect Nero of all people to call him at this time. He had thought it was gonna be a scam or something originally.

Leo: Not as much as I hoped!

Leo had taken down one of the caches in the first gang's truck. Luckily, none of the Beyondians were near it. Otherwise, Leo wouldn't know what he would have done. But it did knock out a couple of them.

Leo: What's up?

Nero: Well, I'd like to ask if it's alright for someone to stay with us at the apartment for a week.

Leo had managed to shoot the other weapon cache. One more to go. And now the Beyondians knew where he was shooting from. The ones who could see in the dark were aiming at Leo already.

Leo: Oh crap...

Leo managed to use a magic circle to propel himself away. Got to thank Vergil for teaching him that. (See previous Part for more details.)

Leo: Sure, it's fine! Who?!

Leo was already aiming at the last supply cache.

Nero: My wife, Kyrie.

Leo nearly missed with the last shot. Luckily, now it was Zapp's turn. Who, in the commotion, managed to spread his blood in a reddish net in the dark. Only accomplishable with Leo connecting to his eyes and giving him basic night vision.

Leo: Wow, that's a lot to take in. Let me check if I heard you correctly, and that a bullet didn't go past my head. Did you say your wife?

Nero: Yeah?

Soon, a bunch of police mechs came crashing through the thin metal walls of the warehouse. Any Beyondians that Zapp didn't tie or capture, the mech's stunned. Daniel Law and a couple of officers entered to round all the gang members up. Leo looked with his eyes to see if there were any casualties. Thank goodness there weren't.

Leo: Alright, when does she come?

Nero: Around 3:30 PM.

Leo: So five hours from now?

Nero: Yep. I was also wondering if you could take me to the airport with your car.

Just then, a thought occurred.

Leo: Nero, do you have your license.

Nero didn't answer that, and Leo got his answer. He sighed for a second.

Leo: Alright, let me just check with Klaus quick. I'll meet you at the apartment at twelve, and we leave at 3. Ok?

Nero: Thanks Leo.

Nero had ended that call then, and it seemed the cops had rounded everyone up. And to think, things almost went bad from a phone call. It was strange though that Zapp didn't call out angrily. 

Zapp: PUBEHEAD!

Huh, Leo thought, guess I spoke too soon.  
___________________________________________________

Steven: Leo, please tell me that Zapp is just going crazy and he nearly screwed the mission up.

Leo was currently at Libra headquarters. Apparently, Zapp had reported everything by phone with a very colorful vocabulary.

Leo: No, sorry.

Steven sighed frustratingly. He rubbed his forward for a bit.

Steven: Look, if it was Klaus talking, he'd go into a lecture about being more careful. 

Klaus was on a mission with Abrams on a clue of a record of Blood Breed names. 

Steven: I'll let you off this once, but next time, just try and turn off your phone or only bring your communicator. Other than that, that was a rookie mistake on your part, but an easy one to make. I'll let you go for now. Your payment will be added later to your account. Dismissed.

Leo: Understood.   
____________________________________________________

Leo's Apartment, 12 AM.

Leo was just getting out of his uniform (also see Part 2: Chapters 1-3 for details on how the uniform looks like). Luckily, he managed to avoid getting hit with bullets and filling it with holes this time. Even if his demonic blood and the abilities that came with it healed him, it still hurt after taking too many hits. He switched to his regular turtleneck sweater, jeans, and sneakers. Leo and Nero planned to pick up Kyrie from the airport at 3 PM, but until then, Leo needed to sit down. It was then that his phone rang again, titled "Beautiful". He knew just by reading that it was Chain. Their relationship had gotten farther in the past month. Currently, the only few people who knew about them were Nero, Vergil, Klaus, KK, and Steven. He then opened the phone.

Leo: Hey Beautiful~

Chain: Hey Handsome~

They both laughed at the way they started their conversation. Both weren't used to calling each other like this, but it did make the other smile. 

Chain: Im just calling to see how your doing. I heard your first field mission didn't go as planned?

Leo could get lost in her voice. It was a nice comfort with her making sure he was fine.

Leo: Yeah Chain, it didn't go as planned, but it didn't go too far south either. We managed to get out of it without casualties on either side.

Chain: Shitface survived? 

Leo knew she meant Zapp. 

Leo: Yeah. He would not go easy on me from there. But Chain, I got a favor to ask.

Chain: Anything.

Leo: Would you mind staying at my place for a couple of days. 

It was a bit before Chain replied.

Chain: Why?

Leo: Nero's wife is coming for a week visit.

Chain: Kyrie? I heard she's really nice from Nero and Zed's conversations. 

Leo: Yeah, but Im still a bit nervous. 

Chain: I'll be right over then. How about picking me up at say...seven?

Leo: That would be perfect.

Chain: Alright, I'll see you then.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Chain was sitting on her bed in her apartment, which was cleaner than usual thanks to help from Leo. At first she was nervous when Leo saw the mess, but Leo went reassured he that he had seen worse compared to Zapp. She had just ended her phone call with Leo before blushing and starting to hug her pillow. She couldn't help but think of the last time she slept in Leo's bed, which was in a one night stand the two shared (See Part 1: Chapter 2 for more info). She then got up and started packing a suitcase to prepare for the nights she'd spend. She even packed some underwear that she thought might make Leo blush crimson, and hopefully get some action from him. She couldn't help but turn slightly red before smiling at the thought. 

End of Part 3: Chapter 1...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's where stuff get's a little bit fun. Don't worry though, there will still be action, just two types of it. I should probably add some new tags once I work on the chapter. Anyways, thanks for being patient on this update with a new chapter in the "Love, Blood, and Darkness" series! If your new to the series, I recommend going to "Part 1: Power..." for a better idea on what's happened so far! And also be on the look out for my second series in Kekkai Sensen fanfics, "Broken Trust". See the notes on Part 2: Chapter 5 for more details on it. Once again, thank you for reading!


	2. A False Cover...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo din't know what he was thinking that Kyrie would be like. He certainly wasn't expecting what he was about to meet. As he dropped both Kyrie and Chain at the apartment, he get's a call from Klaus saying he and Abram's wanted to see Leo quick. What could be the situation if the both of them needed Leo right now...

Hellsalem's Lot Airport, June 19, 3:30 P.M.  
____________________________________________

Leo was a bit nervous. To best catch up to speed, Leo is currently 22, going through changes in his body (for better or worse), he has two brothers that are both in their 40s with a nephew named Nero that's 3 years older than him. And to make the subject even stranger, Nero's wife was visiting and would be staying at the apartment with Leo, Vergil, and Nero. To best avoid the awkwardness of the whole situation, Leo called Chain and asked her to stay with him in the apartment. Currently, Leo was waiting in front of the airport entrance for Nero and Kyrie. He was a bit nervous considering the whole situation, but was doing well keeping calm. Just then, the car's passenger door and trunk were opened. The passenger door was opened by a young woman.

???: Hello! Are you perhaps Leo?

Leo paused for a second at the question.

Leo: Yes? May I ask who you are?

The woman looked surprised for a second.

???: Oh, forgive my rudeness! Im Kyrie. A pleasure to meet you.

And now it was Leo's turn to look surprised. Out of all the mental images he had of Nero's wife, he didn't expect a young and respectable woman with a person with an attitude problem. Just then, he felt the car tilt a bit as the trunk was closed and the back seat door was opened with Nero entering.

Nero: Alright, I put the luggage in the car now. We can head out now.

Leo had turned around to face Nero.

Leo: Nero...

Nero: Yeah?

Leo: Respect your wife, cause she's much more respectable than you.

Nero turned red for a second, and it seemed Kyrie caught onto what Leo was doing, and decided to pitch in.

Kyrie: Nero! You didn't tell your uncle was a young gentleman!

Nero started to turn redder, as both his uncle and his own wife had messed with him. He rubbed his temple out of annoyance.

Nero: Can we just head back to the apartment?  
______________________________________________

The next 30 minutes during the trip were the best of Leo's life. Kyrie had gone and told embarrassing stories about Nero and his childhood, who look dumbfounded but couldn't retort when he saw his wife laugh. Leo, on the other hand, was laughing like a mad man. He had dealt with being the butt of the joke by Zapp and Nero a lot, that it was very refreshing being on the opposite side. Leo dropped off Nero and Kyrie at the apartment, and told the both of them that he'll be back later because he needed to make a few pit stops around Hellsalem's Lot. From groceries, to utilities, even picking up takeout for everyone at the apartment. He had called Vergil to tell him that Nero's wife would be staying for a few days, who in turn, went to a full length conversation with Leo about how Nero refuses to have children yet. Now Leo was feeling sorry for Nero now if Vergil acted this way around them. After Leo came back with the groceries, Kyrie volunteered to help him unpack them. Leo was expecting a kind woman for Nero's wife, not a literal saint. Leo made a joke about that to Nero, which was welcomed by an angry stare from his older nephew. Leo knew he was gonna pay for that later.

In the spur of the moment, Leo realized it had become 6:30 in the evening. He had to go pick up Chain soon. Leo had arrived in front of Chain's apartment, who was dressed in her usual suit with the black coat she usually wore over her white top hanging under the handle of her suitcase. Leo helped Chain store the suitcase in the trunk before the two departed. Soon, Leo filled Chain in on the situation with Kyrie, and how he's planning on messing with Nero from time-to-time this way. When the topic of which room Chain was going to sleep in came up, Leo had suggested one of the two free rooms, to which Chain replied saying she preferred to sleep with Leo. Leo had tried to argue, but Chain had replied with how she didn't want to be "alone" in a seductive voice. That, and Leo couldn't say no to her. As soon as the two made it back to the apartment, Vergil was sitting on one of the couches drinking tea, with a red faced Nero and Kyrie sitting on one of the other couches together. Leo guessed Vergil was talking to them about how he wanted grandchildren. For a guy who doesn't age any longer, he seems really devoted to this whole "grandfather" and "big brother" idea. Leo didn't mind though, because Vergil acted like a great brother to him. He even video called voice called Michella, who proceeded to explain to Vergil Leo's "Tortoise Knight" nickname. That had made Leo red too, so he kinda understood what Nero was going through. 

Once Chain and Leo came inside, and Kyrie and Nero had calmed down, Nero proceeded to get a devilish grin before going into detail in front of Chain and Kyrie about Leo's moments during his training. From Leo boosting his speed and slipping on a puddle, to Leo first summoning swords and accidentally launching them at himself. Leo guessed that this was karma for earlier, but he didn't mind. He actually felt glad that he was around people to laugh with, family. It was when Leo helped Chain bring her luggage to their room that he had gotten a call from Klaus. Chain assured Leo that she could unpack by herself, although it was mostly so a certain surprise she had in stored wasn't spoiled, but Leo would come to realize that later. Leo had stepped out of the apartment and into the hallway before answering the phone.

Leo: Yeah Klaus?

Abrams: Leo, it's Abrams.

Blitz T. Abrams. Klaus' mentor and the world's greatest vampire hunter. And a man cursed by the Blood Breeds to the point where the curses give him insane luck, and the others around him hellish misfortune. Sometimes, the man was an insensitive prick, but he respected him as Klaus' mentor.

Leo: Abrams! What a "pleasant" surprise.

Abrams: Cut the chit chat Leo, I need to talk to you. Im with Klaus at Libra Headquarters right now. How soon can you get here?

Leo had three forms of transportation. A regular car for recreational uses, and a devilish bike for missions. The bike was powered by one of Leo's powers, the energy from the All-Seeing-Eyes that he learned to spread, transfer, and use, and his devilish aura. Currently, he used the energy from the eyes, as they were a god like item with infinite power powering them constantly. And the final one was Vergil, who could cut open the fabric of reality with his sword. However, he thought it best not to bother Vergil right now, so Leo chose his bike as the best option.

Leo: I can get there in at least 8 minutes, why?

Abrams: Perfect. We'll brief you when you get here.  
__________________________________________________

Leo managed to get there 2 minutes earlier than he thought. There was less traffic today, but he didn't mind. As Leo stepped into the elevator, he couldn't help but ponder what Abrams needed. It must be something relying on his eyes was his best guess. As soon as Leo stepped into the office, Abrams had thrown 3 knives at Leo. Luckily, Leo's body had changed so much, at this point, the knives felt like they were moving slowly moving through the air. Leo managed to grab two out of three, but the third had gone into his shoulder.

Abrams: Two out of three knives. Im impressed. Guess you were right Klaus, the kid is changing.

Now Leo was starting to get angry.

Leo: What the hell Abrams! Are you trying to kill me?!

Abrams: Calm down, this was just a test. I wanted to see if what I heard was true, so I only aimed at non-vital targets. 

Abrams had then turned to face Leo.

Abrams: So, your the third Son of Sparda...

Then there was that name again. Sparda. Leo only heard it from Vergil. He had assumed that Sparda was his real father, but he died almost a few years before Leo was born. And yet, here he was. Leonardo Watch. Son of Sparda, born years after the same person died, brother to two legendary monster hunters and uncle to one too. A very strange 2 months for Leo. 

Leo: You know, people keep saying that name as if I'm supposed to know something. 

Abrams: That just shows how strange the situation is. But, the white hair that all the members of Sparda's family share is a dead giveaway. It's strange how your hair only started to turn white recently though before it turned fully like that. 

Leo's hair turning white was a sign showing that he was awakening into something. He still didn't know what yet. 

Abrams: But I wouldn't believe you took on 3 Blood Breeds and an Elder by yourself with that strength. Luckily, the video did back it up.

Leo was confused for a second.

Leo: Video?

Klaus: CCTV. Some of the camera's were crushed by buildings, but a few survived. 

Abrams: So, I heard you didn't have a full grasp on your full power. Klaus and Dante say it's only a fraction?

Leo: Yeah. Whenever I use a small percent, the All-Seeing-Eyes become overcharged and it feels like Im fully controlling the energy specifically from them and myself. It's like embracing a piece of yourself you never knew you had. Usually, a sign that Im using as much power as I can handle from my devil lineage blood is when my left eye turns partially red.

Abrams: And we've seen a small show of your full power. You managed to kill Jester. A Blood Breed that was annoying, even to me. Your starting to become even more vital to Libra Leonardo.

Klaus: We'll be counting on you a lot more from now on. 

Klaus held his hand outward. Hearing Abrams compliment him was ok, but from Klaus, those words made Leo feel proud of himself. Leo shook Klaus' hand with pride.

Leo: Thanks Klaus. That means a lot, really.

Klaus: I'd also like to offer to train you too Leo. If you'll accept me.

Leo: Of course. Thanks again.

______________________________________________

As soon as Leo came back home, it was already 10 PM. Everyone already went to bed, so Leo was careful not to make a sound. As soon as he got into bed, only then did Leo remember something. Chain. She had turned around and hugged Leo from behind. Leo's heart started to accelerate a bit, but it was a nice feeling nonetheless. He decided to just embrace it by turning around and hugging Chain back. The two had fallen asleep together, cuddled in each other's warm embrace...

End of Chapter 2...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, was thinking on how to introduce Abrams into this. I decided to make this chapter more family and heartwarming a bit, have Abrams be cold and serious like he is in the series, then go back to a warm moment. "Broken Trust" series will be released at around 6:30 P.M. with a new chapter in Part 3: Conflicts of Interests in the "Love, Blood, and Darkness" series. Tata!


	3. The Team Up...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo didn't expect to get another mission. Currently, the reason was because most of the members of Libra had been stretched thin the last couple of days. Meanwhile, Leo was being sent on a mission being partnered with Chain and KLAUS?! What was the mission if it needed Klaus to join in too? Leo was starting to get a bit worried from this...

Libra Headquarters, June 20th, 12 PM  
____________________________________  
Leo: Hey Klaus, you called?

Chain: We would have been here sooner if someone didn't want to sleep longer.

Leo replied to her in a taunting, playful voice.

Leo: Well, my bed was strangely warm during the night.

Leo knew he was gonna regret that comment later, because Chain was already planning something. The Libra office was currently empty. Save for Klaus, Chain, and Leo.

Klaus: I called you both here for an investigation mission. 

Chain: Wow, it's been a couple years since we had one of those.

Leo was confused at the conversation.

Leo: Um, question.

Klaus: Yes Leonardo?

Leo: What's going on.

Klaus and Chain looked at each other for a second before nodding. It was Chain who explained it. 

Chain: An investigation mission a just a cover phrase for it Leo. The actual mission is where we check rumors about a gathering between Elder Blood Breeds and think of a plan from there.

Klaus: Except this time, the rumors are confirmed. We now have evidence of 3 Elder Blood breeds. Female. The sisters of desire.

Leo was already nervous from the name just by itself.

Chain: Then are you sure we should be bringing Leo? What if they pounce on him!

Leo went slightly red for a second.

Leo: Im sorry, pounce?!

Klaus realized this was Leo they were talking to.

Klaus: Right. Well, the sisters are known to have their way with the opposite sex.

Now Leo was getting scared.

Leo: Imma agree with Chain, are your sure this is safe for me?

Klaus: You should be fine...

Chain: Klaus, if we do this, we stick together.

Klaus agreed willingly. Mostly cause he thought it was a good idea. Leo was still worried though.

Klaus: We leave in an hour so get ready.

Leo had already brought everything. From his enchanted leather suit, to his transforming weapon, he was as prepared to his best abilities. But he still couldn't shake a worried feeling.

___________________________________

New York City Ruins, June 20th, 3 PM:

Leo didn't expect that anything about New York would be left. And yet, here he was. He was looking directly at the Times Square Jumbotron. It turns out it had been launched here, along with multiple buildings, vehicles, and even parts of the Alterworld were here. This place was Mythic Hazard Level 4 due to not knowing what was here. Their target was a hotel that didn't have a single scratch on it. At all. Completely untouched. The main reason of this was that the Hotel had multiple doors that created a room represented by your heart. Which means that the three of them might be split up. They each had their communicators on just incase if one of the three found one or all the sisters. Chain still felt worried, but nevertheless, she obliged to the plan.

The hotel was separated into 3 Floors. Leo was to take the first floor, Klaus the second, and Chain the third. Chain was put in the third floor because she could phase down the two floors to unite with the others. Currently, Leo passed one door covered in vines. He took an interest in it, and when he opened it, the room was the pond where he would take Michella. He felt like he could walk in and stay there as along as he wanted to. But he resisted and shut the door. The next door was made of dark oak and had a cracked design. When he opened it, he came face to face with a version of himself wearing a suit and a mask similar to Femt's. It also appeared that this version of him was currently in the middle of changing.

Masked Leo: The Heart Hotel?

Leo: Yeah...

Masked Leo: Hm. You mind closing that door then? And never returning please? 

Leo could not have done that any faster. That guy gave him the creeps, and he was him! The next door led to an underwater observatory. At first, he thought it was very peaceful. Until he looked out through the glass roof and saw the same symbols glowing in the sky as the All-Seeing-Eyes. He thought that it was best left closed. Leo started to realize that maybe the hotel rooms didn't just reflect the things in his heart. Then he came up to a metallic door. The strange thing was that this door appeared to be made out of Gilgamesh Metal. As soon as he opened the door, he saw the Black Knight from his nightmares kneeling on the ground with his sword facing away from the door. When he saw the knight start to get up, he shut the door so fast, Chain and Klaus both called on the communicator to ask what happened. He replied to them saying he was fine, but he just wanted to get away from that door. It was at this moment that Klaus called and said he found Two out of Three of the sisters. They weren't the type of blood breeds that needed sealing, since they were the two younger siblings. But then that raised the question, where was the older sibling.

That question was answered quick when the third one pounced on Leo. 

Leo: Found her!

Klaus and Chain: We're on our way!

Let's just hope Leo doesn't lose some of his dignity until then. The blood breed looked like a young woman in her twenties, long hair, a nice complexion, and a body that made Leo uncomfortable. She stared at Leo's eyes first.

???: Hm, a bit young looking, but their is some...

The blood breed's hand reached down onto Leo's crouch.

???:Vitality?

Nope nope nope! Leo was not going through this. He created a launch spell circle on his feet to boost him away.

Leo: Yeah, can you not!

The female blood breed smiled playfully.

???: What's wrong, first time?

It was at that moment that Chain phased through the roof.

Chain: Actually, that went to me, thank you very much.

The Blood Breed actually looked annoyed before smiling angrily.

???: I didn't think a dog could satisfy someone like that.

Chain: And I didn't think a bat bitch would have more breasts and less brains. Do those things actually even arouse anyone?

???: Oh you are so dead, dog bitch!

Chain: Bring it on, you bat-bimbo!

At this point, Leo didn't know what was going on. All he knew was he'd be screwed in more ways than one if he walked into that. Then he realized he forgot something. KLAUS!

Leo: Klaus, do you read?

Nothing but static noise. Leo knew something was wrong

Leo: Chain, Klaus isn't picking up. Im gonna go check on him. You got things here?

Chain: Like this poor excuse for a woman can put a challenge.

???:Talking a lot of smack without backing it up!

Chain: Why you little...

Once again, Leo thought it was best to stay clear of that. When he made it to the stairs, he saw Klaus going down them slowly. When Leo got close, he noticed that he was injured on the neck. 

Leo: Oh crap, Klaus! 

Leo ran to help Klaus.

Klaus: Ah, Leonardo. Thank you.

Leo: What happened?

Klaus was clutching his neck. It appeared he stopped most of his bleeding. It was amazing he was even standing right now.

Klaus: Apparently, the elder sister has an ability to turn parts of her body in small blades and move at high speed. She also has the added ability of blending into darkness. I also found multiple bodies belonging to some of their victims. 

It was then that Leo had a thought. Chain was up against this same blood breed and she can't dodge forever or erase her presence for long.

Leo: Klaus, we need to hurry. Chain is holding her off.

It was then that Klaus straightened himself up. 

Klaus: Your right. That battle will most likely not end well.

When the two made their way to the corridor Chain and the Blood Breed were fighting in, Chain was slowly losing her grip in the fight. Klaus soon collapsed on his Knees after losing most of his strength. When some of Klaus' blood landed on Leo, he felt a bit of headache. He managed to move Klaus to prop him against the wall to let him gain some rest. Leo didn't know what drove him to grab Klaus' weapon, but when he did, something changed inside him. He realized finally what he gained from the fight against Jester. 

???: What's wrong?! Getting tir-

The blood breed's words were cut off as Leo planted Klaus' weapon into her. His All-Seeing-Eyes turned red with black outlines, and then he activated the weapon as Black Blood was injected into the blood breed.

Leo: Renera Len Serana, I hereby...

???: What? That's my...

Leo: Seal you...

Soon, shadows appeared to come from the ground as the encased the blood breed.

Leo: Hate me. Despise me. Use the Flame of your vengeance to warm your blood in the shadows. I take these actions to protect the ones I know and Love.

After that sentence, the shadows had wrapped the blood breed, except for her terrified eyes...

Leo: Black Brain Grid Blood Style Technique! Form -999! Gefängnis der Schwarzen Ewigkeit!

As soon as Leo finished that sentence, the shadows compressed until they formed a black obsidian cross. It was at that moment that Leo knew what he absorbed from Jester. He absorbed the ability to copy other people's abilities and alter them into his own. Staring at that black cross at the center of the hallway, Leo felt fear at his own power for the first time.  
____________________________________

Phantom Ward Hospital, June 20th, 6 PM

Klaus' injuries were minor, but he's going to have to stay in the hospital for 2 days. So, during that time, Chain and Leo went to visit him. When he asked how they defeated the Blood Breed, Leo left the room as Chain explained what Leo did. When Klaus called for him, Leo felt nervous. And yet, Klaus praised Leo's actions and abilities once again. Soon, Steven found out about Leo's new ability and offered to promote Leo to a senior member to take both partner and solo-missions. Leo accepted, but was still nervous to use this power. It felt wrong. It belonged to a person who nearly killed him and his brother. When Vergil got wind of Leo developing a new power, he only replied with that he had theories that it might have been the case. Leo decided it was best to return to the apartment.   
____________________________________

Leo's Apartment, June 20th, 7 PM

The first thing that welcomed Leo was Kyrie making dinner. The smell made Leo realize just how hungry he was. The second one was Nero telling him not to worry about what happened and that the power he has is his own. It made Leo better. Soon Chain came back to the apartment and joined the three of them for dinner. It helped Leo's mood improve little by little. When everyone went to bed, Leo found himself staring at the ceiling. At least, until Chain walked out of the bathroom, grinning while wearing black velvet underwear. The more she inched closer, the more nervous Leo felt. Until he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Chain and embraced her. There were no words. The two just found themselves in passion and heat. Leo had caressed chains legs and torso gently, giving a soft kiss from her neck, to her shoulders, to her back. It was then that Chain had started to remove the little clothing she had on. First the two took things slowly, but then they shared more and more between the actions they did. They both had waited for this. To do it properly this time. It wasn't carnal actions, it was love and beautiful. Every action Leo did, he found himself kissing each part of Chain, up until he reached her lips.

Meanwhile, in the room next to Leo's and Chain's, Kyrie had a grin and was hiding it by the tip of her hand.

Kyrie: Oh my. I guess those two have their fun nights also.

Meanwhile, Nero was covering his ears with his pillow. Until he decided "fuck it" and jumped onto Kyrie. Kyrie yelped out surprisingly before the both started to giggle. Then, they two embraced each other. 

Not after 5 minutes, Vergil had returned to the apartment to the sound of moans from two separate rooms.

Vergil: Hm. Well, at least Leo's alright. 

Vergil couldn't help but grin.

Vergil: That foolish brother of mine...

He then proceeded to head to his own room, get changed, put on earplugs, and proceed to read an old book of his...

End of Chapter 3...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. A little note here. So, I've hit a bit of a writer's block for this series. I'll still try and continue it, but the updates might appear more slowly in order to have better content. So, while I give this series a bit of a break, I'll be working on the Broken Trust series. If you've liked this series so far, consider reading my other one, or go back to the Previous parts in this one. Love, Ironmonger123. 
> 
> Tata~


End file.
